New Bella
by 100ROSSOME100
Summary: Bella Swan was overweight, wore glasses, had acne and had fuzzy hair. She got bullied by the Cullen's and Hale's until she couldn't take it anymore. When she returns from Phoenix will she get revenge or forgive them? Bad summary.
1. New girl

New Bella Chapter 1 - New girl

**A/N: Hey guys, I've just started writing so please be nice and review. **

**BPOV (Age 10)**

Today is my first day at Forks Public School, I'm extremely nervous because I am overweight, ugly,have frizzy hair, wear glasses and have an acne problem.

During the school holiday's I moved in with my Dad, Charlie Swan. We are both very quiet and easy going.

I quickly had a shower using my calming strawberry shampoo, I dried off and stared at myself in the mirror, I'm hideous. I've got rolls and it's gross. Oh well. I quickly chucked on some jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt and a green sweater. I chucked on my blue converse, brushed my hair and teeth and went downstairs for breakfast.

I scoffed down my cheerios and walked to school, as I was walking through the school gates I heard some girls laughing and whispering. I just ignored them, I walked to the front office and Mr's Cope showed me to my classroom.

I was in 4B I was with Miss Belmont, I noticed a big group at the back of the class. They were inhumanly beautiful, the other well they looked like followers. I walked to my assigned seat and got out Romeo and Juliet, I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around.

"Who are you? Why are you sitting at my table?" The handsome bronze haired, emerald eyed boy asked rudely, I shrunk back into my seat.

"The teacher told me to sit here." I answered quietly, the others were whispering and snickering now and were pointing me out.

"Great, I have to sit next to a whale." He said sarcasticly. I just looked down and tears started to well up, I didn't let them fall though.

"Edward come back over here!" The pixie like girl called, Edward strutted back over to his group and continued their conversation.

**Lunch...**

I walked to the cafeteria and bought a donut, grilled cheese sandwich and an apple. I went and sat one of the tables at the back, I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself.

The Cullen's and Hale's as they call themselves, sat down in the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone was talking and having a good time, while I was sitting at the back like a loner.

Once I finished my lunch I went and dumped it in the bin, I walked to the bathroom to wash my hands.

I saw that gorgeous super model, Rosalie, applying some lipgloss, I walked past her accidently knocking her into the mirror. I mumbled an apology and quickly went to the sink, I washed my hands and dried them off before heading back to the cafeteria.

I sat back down in my seat and pulled out Romeo and Juliet to finsih reading it for the 30th time, I saw the Cullen's and Hale's stalk over to me. They looked angry especially Rosalie.

"Hello smelly belly, you knocked Rosalie in the girls bathroom. You should have said sorry, now your going to get it." Alice sneered, I shrunk back into my seat and started packing my stuff back up ready to leave.

"Your not going anywhere smelly." Emmett said viciously, I just ignored them and continued packing up.

"Do not ignore me!" Emmett yelled, I winced from the volume of his voice. As I stood up Rosalie pushed me back into the wall and glared at me.

"If you tell anyone about this you will be a goner!" Rosalie whispered, it only made her scarier. I nodded quickly and she pushed me onto the ground, I couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

That's when it all started.


	2. Moving away

New Bella Chapter 2 - Can't take it anymore.

**BPOV (5 years later)**

Ever since my first day of 4th grade the Cullen's and Hale's have done nothing but torture me, I said I was sorry multiple times and it still wasn't good enough.

It went from verbal abuse to physical abuse, i've had so many bruise's, scratches and broken bones over the years.

I can't tell anyone the real reason because of what the Cullen's and Hale's said my first day, 'Tell anyone and your a goner!'

Today I'm leaving, I got a plane ticket and it leaves at 3:00PM, I packed the clothes I would need for Phoenix and wrote Charlie a note.

**Dear Dad,**

**I'm sorry I had to say goodbye this way, I will be back once I sort out my issues.**

**I love you Dad.**

**Love Bella xoxo.**

I finished the note with tears in my eyes, I wiped them away quickly and grabbed my bag. The cab outside honked and I put my bag in the trunk before driving away.

Once I arrived at the airport I bought some lunch and went to board my plane. Goodbye Forks, hello Phoenix!

It took 2 hours to get here but it was worth it, Renee and Phil were holding up a sign that said my name. How embarrassing!

I walked over and gave Renee and Phil a hug before going to the car, "Mom I want to change."I said quietly, she just noded signalling 'we'll talk about it later'

Once we arrived 'home' Renee showed me up to my room and sat down on the bed with me, "Okay honey, remember it's going to take a while but it'll be worth it!" Renee said excitedly, I just nodded and we started our plan for laser eye surgery, acne cream, gym and shampoo for my hair to make it go back to it's natural state.

I also came up with a diet plan, Renee was happy with it aswell so we decided to stick to it.

In about a year I'm starting a new school and when I feel ready I'm going back to Forks.


	3. Changed and Bad News

New Bella Chapter 3 - Changed

**BPOV (AGE 17)**

I'm no longer the girl I used to be, people wouldn't believe that I am the same person. When I started school for the first time again is where I met my best friends, Scott and Will. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd become sexy, skinny and confident.

I got the laser eye surgery, cleared my acne and got my hair fixed up. My hair cascades down my back in silky soft curls, I have a flat stomach now and instead of muddy brown eyes I've got chocolate brown eyes.

I can get any guy I want, I don't take advantage of guys like some girls do. Will and Scott have been my best friends since the moment I arrived. They're the only ones that know the full story about _them, _we've gotten into heaps of trouble and have had so much fun over the past 2 years.

I don't even want to go to Forks again anymore, I've got everything I need right here!

"Bella! Get your scrawny little but down here!" Renee yelled, she's started making skinny jokes. Their getting old now.

I ran down the stairs to find Renee and Phil sitting at the table drinking coffee, "We want to let you know that we're moving." Renee said happily, I'm in shock and slightly angry.

"Mom! I can't leave Scott and Will! Please let me stay!" I begged, I couldn't stand the thought of leaving my friends behind.

"Sorry, not until your 18. Phil just got offered to go on tour, we can't miss this oppurtunity!Renee said sternly, then a smirk appeared on her face, oh no.

"I'm not your only parent though." It took me a second to register what she was saying, oh crap.

"I'll call Charlie now." Renee said rushing to the phone, I groaned and went upstairs ready to pack.

I dialed Scott and Will and told them the news, "We're coming with you." They agreed and sorted out a place to live and plane tickets.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

I opened the door to see a happy looking Renee, "I've got you ticket ordered and Charlie said it's fine for you to stay with him until college." Renee said, "Will and Scott are coming with me, so I know i'll be fine." I said calmly.

Renee's eyes widened at that, she really liked those boys but I knew she would miss them.

"What am I going to do about my cars?" I asked, she thought for a moment before answering.

"I'll get them sent over." I squealed and hugged her, I couldn't live without my babies, I have a porshe boxter and a nissan 350z.

I packed my bags and chose an outfit suitable for Forks weather.


	4. Goodbye's and Surprises!

New Bella Chapter 4 - Welcome to Forks!

**BPOV **

Yay, I'm moving back to Forks today. Sarcasm noted, at least I get to go with my buddies. I went downstairs and quickly ate a breakfast bar.

I went to go and have a shower, I used my calming fruit shampoo and quickly blow dried my hair. I straightened it once my hair was completely dry, I grabbed my favourite black skinny jeans, with my white tank top saying ILY and put on my signature yellow jacket.

I grabbed my bags and met Renee and Phil downstairs, I hugged them and promised I would be ok and went out to Will's jeep.

Will and Scott blared the music all of the way to the airport, I swear I'm going to go deaf because of those two.

"Come on Bells!" Scott yelled, I had like 6 bags and they had like 2 each. "I have more bags than you so be patient!" I yelled back at him. Gosh, boys can be so impatient!

We went to the pizza shop to eat before we boarded the plane, I smirked at the boys to send them the signal.

"Salve, posso prega di ottenere una piccola pizza di carne amanti?" I asked, the waiter looked confused, **(Hi, can I please get a meat lovers pizza?)** Then Will decided to order to.

"Vado a prendere una pizza media tropicale." **(I'll get a medium tropical pizza.) **Will said.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak-" He got cut off by Scott.

"E prendo una pizza media mexicano." Scott ordered and the waiter rushed back to the kitchen, we all burst out laughing until we had tears in our eyes. **(I'll get a medium mexicano pizza.)**

"I'll be surprised to see what we get." I said, we still had 20 minutes until our flight so they'd better hurry up, geez people these days!

The waiter walked back with three glasses of water and smiled hoping it was the right thing. I gave him a weird look.

"Excuse me? We didn't order water we ordered three pizza's." I said smirking, his mouth opened and closed again, unsure of what to say.

"I-I didn't know you spoke english." He stuttered, 'Of course I do you idiot! What sort of American doesn't speak english?' I thought silently. "Come on boys, lets do our business somewhere else." I said strutting away.

As soon as we were far enough away we cracked up once again, "His face was priceless! I'm so glad you guys taught me Italian." I said laughing until my sides hurt.

We have 5 minutes until we have to board our plane so we just chatted about random crap until the lady on the intercom told us we had to go and line up.

**1 hour into the flight...**

Will and Scott were already complaining about being bored, "Let's play BOGIES." I whispered they smirked and I started.

"0.6""

"BOGIES!"" They whispered yelled together.

"1.4" Will said quietly.

"BOGIES!" Scott and I said slightly louder than our normal voices, the people in front of us shifted a little bit.

"2.8" Scott said.

"BOGIES!" I said once again they yelled pretty loudly.

"6.9" Will said skipping quite a few numbers.

"BOGIES!" Scott and I screamed, we kept playing until we got to 16.2, a stewardess walked over to us, she looked like a total skank, her blouse was pretty fully undone and here skirt came just where her panties should be.

"Could you guys please keep it down?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, then she turned around and winked at the boys. Ew.

**1 hour later...**

We finally got off of that plane, that stewardess kept passing us and giggling like a school when literally she was in her late 20's.

We collected our bags and I went to find Charlie, I saw him standing near the gates waiting patiently, I walked straight up to him and he looked pretty annoyed.

"Miss, can you please move. I'm waiting for my daughter." Charlie said politely, I smirked and decided to have some fun with him.

"What does your daughter look like, I'm pretty sure I've seen her." I said trying to contain my laughter.

"Well, she has frizzy brown hair and wears glasses." He said quietly, I'm glad he didn't mention me being overweight, he probably thinks I still am, but guess what baby? I'm not!

"Well I'm pretty sure she's standing right in front of you." I hinted, he looked confused and looked around me.

"Dad! It's me! Duh, how can you forget your own daughter?" I asked teasingly, he looked shocked and happy at the same time.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Charlie finally found his voice, I just nodded and hugged him. He just coughed awkwardly.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I instantly turned around, it was Will and Scott. "Oh hey you guys, this is my Dad. Charlie Swan and Dad these are my best friends from Phoenix. Scott and Will." I introduced them and they shook hands and Charlie looked like he was having a flashback.

"Wait... Are you guys related to Sue Clearwater?" Charlie asked his smile growing wider, the boys just nodded and Charlie just smiled like a goof.

"Well Sue and I are dating now, she's just moved into my new house with." Charlie said blushing. OMG, Charlie has a girlfriend and a new house?! I'm so damn excited, anything is better than that old blue and white house.

On the way home we sat in comfortable silence, the boys are aloud to stay with us until graduation aswell and our cars will be here tomorrow for our first day of Forks High School.


	5. Awesome!

New Bella Chapter 5 - Awesome and First Day at the Hellhole

**BPOV**

When we reached the 'Welcome to Forks' sign I quietly groaned the boys looked at me worried.

"Sono ragazzi ok, solo nervoso per l'inizio della scuola al buco infernale domani." I said truthfully, **(I'm okay guys, just nervous about starting school at the hell hole tomorrow.) **

Charlie looked at us weirdly and shrugged, I was about to explain when we pulled up at this huge mansion. It was beautiful, a 2 story house. It was white and had a beautiful red and yellow rose garden out the front.

"Who's house is this?" I asked amazed, I couldn't help but stare. How could anyone in Fork's afford a place like this besides _them?_

"Ours. Come inside and we'll get your bags later." How could Charlie be so casual about all of this? It's such a beautiful house, I can't believe it's all ours!

I walked inside the house and the firdt thing I saw was the kitchen, the floors are white and tiled, I saw a woman around Charlie's age standing at the stove. The smells coming from over there are heavenly.

"You must be Bella!" Sue said happily, she walked over and gave me a hug. "You look completely different from the photo's your father has shown me!" She said looking me up and down, she seems like Charlie's kind of girl. She was quite pretty, kind and easy going.

"Why don't you 3 go and explore the house, I put little name tags on the doors so you know what room is yours. Take them off if you want." Sue suggested, we went into the lounge room and there was a huge plasma screen tv and racks of DVD'S and CD'S. The lounges were so soft I thought I could sink into them.

We went and discovered there was a study, a downstairs bathroom, a guest bedroom and Sue and Charlie's room. We went to the other side of the house, that was only half of downstairs. We walked into the garage and saw 2 cars. We walked into the backyard and gasped at what we saw.

"Oh my god! We have our own heated swimming pool!" I shouted happily, the boys were grinning like maniacs. There was a gym right next to it aswell, perfect!

"This is only the first floor, it's frigging amazing. I can't wait to explore upstairs." Will said excitedly, Scott just nodded in agreement and we headed back inside to discover the rest of the house.

We walked up the stairs and saw like 6 doors, we started at the one at the vey end of the hall. It was a rumpus room, it had video games, a huge tv, karaoke machine, fairy floss and slushie maker and a big soft white lounge with heaps of pillows on top. There were a few beanbags around aswell.

"This room is the best one so far!" Scott yelled, we all did fist bump and walked out and went to the next room, there were instruments everywhere! Guitars, Baby grand piano, keyboards, trumpets, bagpipes, drums and so much more. I must be dreaming.

The boys and I played guitar, piano, drums and we also sing a little. We had to leave our instruments behind in Phoenix, this definately makes up for it.

We continued onto the next room, it was another bathroom. We finally found the last 3 rooms and we all separated to check out our rooms. When I walked in the first thing I saw was the huge king bed, it had a blue comforter with purple swirls, the pillows we fluffy and fuzzy matching the comforter.

I had white furniture, I had 2 bedside tables, a bookshelf, a desk, a tallboy and I walked over to the window which was connected to my own balcony. I have a wonderful view, I saw 2 other balcony's near mine, must be Scott and Wills. I walked back in to look at my closet, I opened the doors and walked into my closet.

There's a huge built-in tv and heaps of video games and in the corner was a few CD and DVD racks like downstairs.

It was filled with heaps of clothing, shoes, hangbags and swimwear. At the end of the closet was my own ensuite, I walked into my bathroom and there was makeup and hair products lined up on the counter. I could definately get used to this!

I walked back out and went to one of the boys room, I walked into the one directly across from me and saw both boys sitting on the bed playing Halo 2.

"Who's room is this?" I asked looking around, Scott pointed at himself and continued playing, boys, boys, boys.

I went into Will's room had a quick look and went back into my room to start unpacking. I had everything I needed already.

"BELLA, SCOTT, WILL DINNER TIME!" Sue yelled up the stairs, I finished hanging up my last item and went dowstairs to eat whatever that heavenly smell was.

"Food!" The boys yelled in unison, I just rolled my eyes and helped Charlie set the table. We were having lasange, chips and salad.

"Thanks for the wonderful bedrooms Sue and Dad." I said gratefully, they just smiled and nodded at me. They looked so happy together, Sue went to scratch her forehead gently something sparkly was on her finger. It couldn't be could it?

"Don't mind me asking, but is that an engagement ring?" Sue sighed and whispered something to Charlie before answering me.

"Yes it is, isn't your father so sweet! Would you like to be my bride's maid?" Sue asked and looked up to Charlie with love and devotion.

I just nodded wiping a few tears away, I haven't seen Charlie so happy before. We finished dinner and I started cleaning up.

"You can go and do what you want dear, I really don't mind." Sue said kindly, I think we're going to get along quite well.

"It's ok Sue, you cooked a wonderful meal so I should at least help clean up!" I said politely, she just nodded, we cleaned for about another 10 minutes until Scott interrupted.

"Bells, we need you upstairs ASAP, we can't decide what to wear for school tomorrow. There's so many outfits!" Scott said urgently, I just nodded and quickly finished cleaning up after thanking Sue.

"Ok guys, what kind of impression do you want to make?" I asked my usual question first.

"I wanna look chill and hot at the same time." Will finally decided, I just nodded and walked into his closet I chose a pair of red skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with 'KISS ME' written on it and a black hoodie. I grabbed a pair of black converse aswell.

"Thanks Bells, your a life saver." Will hugged me in a bone crushing hug, I turned to Scott next who was playing his video games again.

"What bout you Scott?" He shrugged, I sighed and went to his closet. He'd probably want something cool but 'smexy' as he calls it.

I chose a pair of blue skinny jeans, a green long sleeved shirt and a black vest. I grabbed him a pair of black cavannas. I laid his clothes out on his bed and went back to Will's room to hang out with them before bed time.

We stayed up until 10, I got changed into my pj's and went to sleep.


	6. Blowing Up

New Bella Chapter 5 - Shock

**BPOV**

**Beep, Beep, Beep!**

It's only 6:30am! Charlie must have set it yesterday expecting me to sleep in, hope he did that to Scott and Will aswell. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, I walked downstairs and slowly ate a bowl of cheerios. 'Since it's now only 6:40 I may as well work out for 30 minutes or so' I thought.

Thank God school doesn't start until 8:55am, I changed into a pair of sweats and a tight t-shirt and chucked on my joggers. I walked back down the stairs and entered the gym, I got on the tredmill and set it about halfway.

**40 Minutes Later...**

I walked back inside and Sue and Charlie were eating some toast together, they look so cute together!

"Morning Dad, Morning Sue." I said walking by, they muttered a hello back and continued talking, typical.

Scott and Will are still sleeping, if they don't hurry up and shower I'm going to pour cold water over their heads. I mean it.

I walked into Scott's room first and shook him, he just groaned and swatted me away. I rolled my eyes and walked into Will's, I did the same thing to him and he rolled over. Idiots.

I walked into the kitchen to get 2 cups, I filled them with freezing cold water and ice cubes. "Whatcha doing Bells?" Charlie asked eyeing me carefully, I just laughed and headed upstairs. They're going to be in for a shock!

I stood over Will grinning like a maniac and tipped the water on his head, luckily these walls were soundproof otherwise I wouldn't be able to get Scott. "Holy shit Bells! Thanks a lot now I'm absolutely freezing!" He yelled at me, I just stuck my tongue out childishly out at him and muttered a get dressed.

I walked over to Scott's room standing over him grinning like I was crazy. Again. I slowly tipped the water onto his head and he immediately sat up and looked pissed. Oh well, he'll get over it. "What the hell was that for?!" Scott asked rudely, I just walked past him to go and have a shower.

I used my calming fruit shampoo and let the hot water relax my muscles. After my shower I blow dried my hair and straightened it once again, I only have 30 minutes until we have to leave. I went into my closet and grabbed a pair of torn white skinny jeans with a royal blue cut off at the belly button singlet and a cardigan. I put on my favourite pair of black wedge heels.

I look smoking hot! I doubt the boys will let me out! I went back into the bathroom and applied mascara and had the smokey eye look, I put on some clear lipgloss and brushed my teeth. Once I finished I grabbed my bag and headed out, the boys were waiting downstairs.

"Our cars are here Bells." Will said, I just squealed, grabbed my keys and went to greet my babies. I was trying to decide what car to choose when I finally chose the nissan 350z.

"Will got into my car and Scott got into his Jeep, "Wanna race you guys?" They nooded their heads quickly and we all started our cars up and lined up in a row out the front of the driveway. "3,2,1, GO!" I yelled, we raced off and turned and twisted until I saw the entrance for the school.

I raced in through the gates first and pulled into a nearby carpark, I won! I saw other people gaping at our cars, Scott came second and Will came third. I did a little victory dance and the boys just scoffed and started fake crying.

We were the talk of the school at the moment, except their probably thinking I'm not Bella, I'm a completely new student they haven't heard of. Boy were they wrong, I'm going to get revenge on them so good they won't know whats hit them. Hehehehehe.

They guys mouths were hanging open and the girls were glaring at me, I just strutted my way to the office and got my schedule, I had all of my classes with Will and Scott. I got Charlie to call in for that favour, we found our lockers which were all next to each other.

**Bella, Will and Scott's Schedule:**

**Music -Mr Clemet**

**Biology - Mr Banner**

**Lunch**

**History - Mr's Belmont**

**English - Ms Dawson**

**Lunch**

**Gym - Mr Delboux**

**Math - Ms Stanley**

I grabbed my books for my next class and we all headed towards music. We walked into the classroom and all eyes snapped to us, I looked at the class and I saw all of the Hale's and Cullen's sitting together in the middle. "Thats them." I said pointing with my eyes, Will growled quietly and Scott was having trouble keeping his cool.

"Class we have 3 new students, please make them feel welcome." Mr Clemet said, "Please introduce yourselves." He motioned for Scott to start.

"Hi, I'm Scott Black and I love to play ice hockey." He said walking to the back of the room where the only spare table left was.

"I'm Will and I play basketball and baseball." Will said and quickly walked to the back table, I heard some wolf whistles and I blushed a light shade of red. The Cullen boys are staring at me with wide eyes, they have so much lust I think I can feel it.

"I'm Bella Swan and I love to play the guitar and party." They looked at me in shock, I mean I don't blame them. I am hot after all, Rosalie looked at me with so much more hatred then before, probably jealous. I don't blame her.

I walked over to Scott and Will and sat down, I saw all of _them_ looking at us, they didn't expect me to look like this did they? No because they only think the worst of people. Assholes.

Mr Clemet started his lesson and this term we are doing guitar, Scott, Will and I could play extremely well. This is going to be a piece of cake.

Edward Cullen was staring at me intensly during the whole lesson, I'm starting to get really annoyed, all he can think about is how sexy girls look. He's a fuck wit. I swear if he gives me trouble ever again I'm going to fucking punch his lights out.

**RIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!**

Saved by the bell, I walked to the biology lab and went up to the teacher to sign my note, "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr Banner asked, I just shook my head no, the class oohed.

"Miss Swan, we have assigned seats. Your next to Edward Cullen, Edward raise your hand." Mr Banner said.

"I know who he is." I snapped before sitting next to fuckward, I sat as far away as possible from fuckward and paid as much attention to Mr Banner's lecture as I possibly could. I could feel fuckward burning holes into the side of my head. Gosh could this boy get any more annoying.

"Gotta problem?!" I sneered at him, he shook his head no and looked down. Hehehehehe.

**RPOV (Earlier this morning.)**

I heard that Isabella Swan was coming back today, she's in for it again. I'm never going to forget what she did that day in grade 4, she ruined my perfect face! There is no doubt in this world that she is fat, ugly, nerdy and friendless. Is it even possible to be so ugly?

My first class is music so I slowly made my way over there with my group, we sat down in the middle of the classroom as usual and waited until Mr Clemet started his lesson.

About 5 minutes after the bell went 1 girl and 2 boys entered the classroom, I haven't heard of these 3 who are they? The brunette girl was possibly even more beautiful and hot than me, the boys well they are sexy but not as sexy as Emmett.

I found out the two boys were Will and Scott, the girl was about to introduce herself. I could put her into our group. "I'm Bella Swan." They were the only words I heard and I can say I'm 100% shocked. How? It's on.

I glared at her with so much hatred, but surprisingly it didn't affect her. She glared straight back, now I know how she felt all of those years ago.

**BPOV**

The bell has finally gone so now I can go to lunch, I saw Will and Scott lined up, I walked over to them and we did our fist bump.

We went and sat at the back of the cafeteria and chatted about random things until the Cullen's and Hale's walked over to us.

"Hey Belly, why'd you leave? We were having so much fun." Rosalie sneered, I growled and Will and Scott looked at me shocked, I rarely ever growl. I was about to lose my temper and Will and Scott won't be able to hold me down.

"You know what blondie? I left because I was feeling so bad about myself and I couldn't do anything about it. No matter what I did it still wasn't good enough. My parents split up in grade 2 how do you think I feel? I didn't have my mother as a role model! You have everything you could possibly want so back the fuck off!" I yelled at Rosalie, she looked shocked, angry and sad.

"I-I didn't know it was like that." Alice whispered to Jasper. He hugged her and she brightened up a little. I huffed and sat back down, Edward looked guilty. I'm so not falling for it.

**End of the day...**

We raced back to the house again and of course I won, we went to the kitchen to grab some snacks before heading into the rumpus room. I sat in a bean bag and the boys spread out on the lounge. So many thoughts are running through my head, I'm starting to get a headache.

We played Grand Theft Auto for a few hours before we got called down for dinner.


End file.
